BlackRose
BlackRose BlackRose role-plays the character BlackRose. All though her real personality can take over from pests she is pretty calm. Her real personality takes place online much like Luke from boredom of the real world. Though she cannot access the world a lot, you can often see her and Luke meeting up in Mac Anu. She joined the world hoping to escape the stress and boredom from the real world. Appearance BlackRose uses the exact pc of the character BlackRose. She is tan, wears skimpy clothing, and wields a large sword on her back. She also has many wave symbols over her body. Online BlackRose joined the world in mid-august of 2006. She had been searching with her close friend Tsukasa for a game like this. They both joined the forums a few weeks after they registered for the games. Her friend, who is now known as Tsukasa and her just planned on being the "dot hackers" which they never actually tried doing. They both joined to escape the boredom of the real world. BlackRose met rare pc's including Kite, but he quit a few months later due to unknown reasons. She was outgoing at first but became shy as time passed. It seems she dislikes new players that are annoying, and that's the reason why she barely plays anymore, also because of so much schoolwork. She can only log on fridays and weekends because her mom takes away the computer when she gets bad grades on her report card suspecting that it is because she spends too much time on the computer which is mostly true. Although she still manages to use the computer during weekdays she does not log on. She later quit for a few months and during summer she saw more of the world and her interest for the game went up. BlackRose joined the Twilight Brigade with Tsukasa and Luke by the beggining of september out of boredom. Luke and BlackRose became really close friends. They went on many adventures. Luke explained many things that happened when BlackRose was gone. As they soon became closer they built a realtionship. Luke gave her some rare items that he had many of, example;Twilight Bracelet. BlackRose quit the Twilight Brigade after a while along with Luke. She became once again obsessed with the game and later joined MoonTree. She met Evra introduced by Luke, though these players are not seen very often. Offline 14 years old,a rabid fangirl, bibliophile, a crazy otaku, who's outgoing/shy at times. She has brown hair and eyes and is 5'2. She's a B student most of the time and enjoys at reading and drawing. Also she's athletic even if she is a lazy bumヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ most of the time. Her main sports are soccer, skateboaring, skimboaring and surf. Her best friends offline are Tsukasa, and Rena. Her favorite food is shrimp tempura. Miscellaneous Facts *Spends her lunchtime watching shojo-ai anime with Tsukasa or Higurashi on other cirumstances. *Lazy bum; Genius by birth lazy by choice. (Proven fact) *Says the word "desu" a lot *Was the third player to make it through the Forest Of Pain event though this is not known to many players *She's a rabid yaoi fangirl and an avid 4channer *Enjoys spamming on gaia profiles *Her favorite subject is Science even if she's not very good at it unless she actually tries. *Average B student *SPAM~DESU~! Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Mary Sue Category:Heavy Blade